This invention relates to a test tube rack holder and in particular to a device for holding a test tube rack on a rotary shaker.
In chemical, biochemical and other fields of research, a number of laboratory procedures require that the contents of test tubes be subjected to vigorous shaking or agitation for prescribed periods of time. Shakers such as rotary shakers are commercially available for this purpose. Where a large number of test tubes are to be subjected to identical conditions of shaking or agitation, it would greatly expedite processing and reduce the loss or breakage of individual tubes to be able to mount whole racks of test tubes on such shakers rapidly and securely. However, there has not heretofore been available simple, practical and effective means for securing individual test tubes or, more importantly, racks of test tubes to such shakers without spilling the contents thereof.